Catboy Curtis
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Pony wakes up with cat ears. Someone takes an intrest in them. And when Pony, like any animal, goes into heat the intrested person might get a run for his money... if ya know what i mean... ;) Rated M for a reason... duuuh


**(A.N. i cant even explain what i was thinking. I just had this idea and wrote it in one night. Edited it the following morning and kept in in a folder until i decided to post today. I am taking requests still. And Ladybugs if you read this i am sorry i took so long with your last story and i am sorry while i delay your next request. You always have a challenge.)**

Summary: Pony wakes up with cat ears.

"Oh god" Soda couldnt stop laughing. He had heard his kid brother scream and rushed into his room to see what was the matter. Pony had two cute ears sticking out of his head, the same color as his hair. They flicked annoyingly at Soda's laughter. Pony was handling a tail when Soda came in.

"What happened?" Soda had asked.

"I woke *hic* up and these were *hic* there" Pony was so scared he had gotten hiccups. After Johnny recovered from the church incident Pony seemed much better. Telling Soda he could go back to his own room. Johnny and Dally spent alot more time around the Curtis brothers, Pony expecially.

After the answer lead to Soda saying "Oh God" and laugh.

"IS ever-oh. Pony...?" Darry was standing at the door of his youngest brothers room, eyeing the ears with an odd look.

"Wait... till... Two-bit... sees" Soda chortled. Darry started laughing.

"Dont laugh. *hic* This is serious. *hic* How does one grow cat ears?" Pony whined, going into a hiccuping fit.

"Its in the genes" Darry said. Both younger teens looked to Pony's boxer clad legs. "as in DNA. Mom was a neko and Dad had the gene"

"Neko?" Pony whimpered.

"It means pretty much, cat in some language. Its not common but known. Ask any Doc" Darry chuckled. "You look so funny, kid"

"Shut up" Pony looked around for a had, spotting Soda's DX had he placed it on his head and his tail wrapped self consiciously around his leg.

"Oh man" Soda laughed. "This is too good." He grabs Pony's hand. "Come on, i heard Mathews out here"

"NO, SODA!" Pony pulls but his older brother takes him into the living room.

"Two-Bit" Soda calls the 19 going on 20 year old. "Lookie here" he knocks the DX hat off. Two-bit's eyes shine before laughing. He gestured wildly at Pony, tears streaming down his face.

After about 15 minutes he calmed down, to a giggle.

"What happened... to ya?" he snorted.

"I woke up with ears and a tail"

"Happy sweet 16" Two-Bit smiled. Pony blushed hard, not liking the attention to his ears. They flattened agaisnt his head at the attention.

"Pony!" A voice squeaked. Johnny stood at the doorway, paled so much he could give a ghost a run for his money.

"Whats the pro-" Dally stopped in his tracks behind his close friend, his eyes glazed over as he looked at Pony. Everyone seemed to gape at the lost look on the hoods face.

"Whats the problem?" Dally tried again, blinking his pale blue eyes.

"What happened?!" Johnny practically rushed to his best friends side. Pony explained, with all the information he knew, as Steve arrived.

"Damn" Steve laughed after hearing that Pony was a 'Neko'. "Poor Bastard."

"Why?" Pony asked, a slight whimper in his voice.

"You are going to get your ass raped" Steve snorted. "Literally"

"Not if i can help it" Dally growled protevtively, seeming to move closer to Pony. Everyone looked to the blonde with wide eyes.

"Can i still go out? To like the movies and stuff?" Pony had graduated early, graduating this year, with Johnny. His marks were exceptionally high, dispite the break in Freshmen year.

"Wear a hat and curl your tail into your pants" Pony winced at his oldest brothers words. "And take someone else with you. Dont go alone" Darry took Steve's words to heart. Cat features did appeal to many kinky people.

"So I can go to the drive in with Dally?" Pony's eyes shined. Johnny was going with Two-Bit to see a rodeo, Soda sneaking out to go too.

"Sure." Darry nodded. Dally beamed.

* * *

"They hurt" Pony whined, taking the hat off in Dally's car. the brunette was glad Dally thought to borrow Buck's car that night. His ears hurt from the hat. They had been seeing movies every friday since the fire. And still now, two weeks after the appearance of Pony's ears and tail. They had been going for about 3 weeks still, even though Pony was worried about his ears and tail.

"Sorry, kid" Dally smiled, touching Pony's hair, grazing the tips of the sensitive ears. Pony made a noise that made Dally jump. "Did you just purr?"

"What!? No!?" Pony flinched away from the blonde. "Do i have to go home yet?" a fight had broken out and the drive in closed early.

"Wanna go back to Bucks?" Dally offered. "We can just stay in my room if you dont wanna go home"

"Okay. Can we stop and Jays or the Dingo? I really want some ice cream" Pony licked his lips, making Dallas bite on his.

"Sure kiddo" Dally smiled, driving.

"Do you like my ears?" Pony pressured, looking at them in the cars mirror.

"Sure do. They're cool"

"Are they cute?"

"Sure" Dally rolled his eyes.

"Not sexy. Cute, like a little kid." Pony frowned, putting the mirror to face the right way.

"Sure they're sexy. They are whatever you want them to be, Curtis." Dallas smiled, pulling into the Dingo. He gets out, Pony following him. The brunette replaces his hat.

"Hey, Winston, Curtis" A few guys greet the two.

"Hey" The boys answer, going to order. Pony gets vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, same thing he gets all the time.

Pony takes the cone, with a thanks to the blonde hood.

"Why do you always get rainbow sprinkes?" Dally asked, sitting down in a booth with his Root Beer Float. He eats his absently, watching Pony struggle to move the hat and eat.

"I am very secure in my masculinity" Pony responds, licking a strip off sprinkles off the white ice cream. Dally adverts his eyes and focuses on the soda he had.

"Okay, Catboy" Dally smirks at Pony's blush. Pony quickly finishes his cone under Dally's strong stare. Dallas desposes of his cup and follows the brunette to the car.

" Cat got your tongue?" Dally couldnt resist the cat puns as they flooded through his mind. They had gotten to his room when the puns invaded his head.

"Shuddup" Pony mumbled, looking down.

"Awe, come on down kitty" Dally emphasised the 't' in 'kitty' over the 'd' that was suppose to be 'kiddie'.

"Dallas" Pony whined.

"Whats got your tail in a twist?" Dally laughs. Pony launches himself from his sitting position on the edge of Dally bed. He threw the book he previously was holding and jumped on the blonde.

"Stop, With the cat jokes. Its not funny"

"okay okay, dont get your fur in a kink" Dally roared with laughter. Pony actually bared his teeth and butted his head against Dally. The blonde moved when teeth came down on his lips. Pony was kissing and nipping with his sharp, needle like teeth.

"Pony pony!" Dally cried out, it felt so good! The younger teen licked his and Dally's lips.

"I am so sorry" He didnt dare move.

"You hissed at me. You bit me" Dally yelped at the boy atop of him.

"yeah, as a cat, an animal, i go through a heat. And you'll never guess what started wednesday" Pony purred, Dally could feel the rumble of his chest.

"I aint good at guessing games" the hood managed to say under the sexy cat-boy. Pony purred again and attacked the older boys neck.

"Do you think my ears are sexy? I saw your face the first day" said ears flicked, as if reminding the two what was being talked about.

"I love em. I though i was going to jump you right there, with everyone watching." Dally said as the sharp teeth nipped at his neck then the soft, slighly too soft to be a humans, tongue licked at the abused skin.

"Oh" Pony said thoughtfully, looking down at the man he was straddling.

"Pone, your driving me crazy" Dally whimpered.

"I know. I know. I can smell your arousal. I smelt it as soon as i started eating my ice cream cone. Geez Dallas. Self Control" Pony 'tsk'ed the hood. "Want me to tell you what i want, Dallas? What you want and what i want might be different, you are not an animal in heat..."

"Okay" Dally croaked.

"I want to undress you quickly" Pony played with the blondes jean button, not opening it, just touching. "and slowly stroke you. Then i want to take you in my mouth and suck your cock until you are about to come. While I'm doing that i will play with myself, opening myself for you. Then i'll stop, why finish so early. I want to then undress, and have you laying under me as i start, slowly, riding you. Then once you cant take the slow pace anymore i want you to flip us over, and pound mercilessly into me. I want to be a mess on your bed, knowing only the words 'harder' 'faster' and 'dally'. I want to be fucked so hard i dont remember what my name is" Pony paused to look into the pale blue eyes.

"You can have whatever you want" Dally said, eyes closed. Pony could feel his denim clad erectoin pressed against his groin.

"Good." Pony licked his lips, setting to work on the jeans.

* * *

"Ponyboy!" A knock sounded somewhere across the room.

"its for you" a mumble came from Pony's right.

"you get it, im tired. My legs hurt, my arms hurt, my cock hurts. You go" Pony whines. He feels the bed move. Then footsteps as the person puts pants on. Pony feels the person putting a blanket on him to cover him up.

"Oh, hiya Darry" Dally said. Pony could picture his new lover, eyes wide as he saw his older brother.

"I am going to kill you, Dallas Winston. Then you Ponyboy"

"I'm thinking of changing my name, to Catboy Curtis. Nice ring, huh?" Pony says, a smile on his lips. His ears against his head, tail swinging from side to side.


End file.
